Marker
|species = Felt Tip Plastic Purple Marker |episode =Reveal Novum (9 Votes) |allies = Stapy |enemies = Lollipop (possibly) |color = White and purple |place = BFDI: 10th (to join) BFDIA: 41st (to join) |recc = AlphaZaver and alexlion05 |deaths = 3 |first = A Leg Up In The Race (as Purple Marker) Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (as Marker) |last = Lick Your Way to Freedom |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI) Cary Huang (BFB)}} Marker is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He is one of the former 30 recommended characters in Episode 12, and was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game in Episode 17. There are two variations of Marker: an orange marker recommended by AlphaZaver and a purple marker recommended by alexlion05. Both of them have patterns including curly lines on their bodies. Both versions appeared in A Leg Up in the Race, and were seen running around along with some other recommended characters after Firey set them on fire. In The Reveal, Marker reveals having a tattoo. The tattoo says "Immunity goes to ME!". Marker didn't make it into the game, as he only got 9 votes in Reveal Novum, and placing 10th, tied with Taco and Dora, and is sent flying into the Locker of Losers. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Marker only received 109 votes and placed 41st, which wasn't enough to join the game and he was flung to the LOL once again. In The Glistening, Marker appeared orange. In The Glistening, Marker was also recommended by TheRyanExperiment and was one of the RC's to vote for Ice Cube. Marker's IDFB redesign features a shorter body, smaller emblem, and has a tall, purple cap present. Appearance Marker appears to be a felt-tip plastic ink marker. His design in BFDI and BFDIA had no cap present, had a fine tip, and was taller and slimmer. In IDFB, Marker gained a purple cap, got shorter, wider, and has a thick tip. Trivia *Marker is the only character known to have a tattoo. *Marker is one of the two BFB characters with a saturated purple on their body. *Marker was originally going to be voiced by alexlion0511, however it was changed. **As stated by Cary Huang on his reaction to BFB 1, they had dropped the idea as it would be easier for people at the production crew if they knew the voice actors in real life. Gallery FirstMarker.png|Purple Marker in episode 12 (recommended by alexlion05) File:Marker_(Orange).png|Orange Marker in episode 12 (recommended by AlphaZaver) OriginalMarker.png Marker_idle.png|Marker's body. Tacomarker.png|Marker and Taco getting sent to the LOL Images 223.jpg Tacomarker.png|Taco, left along with Marker, right, at Cake at Stake. Lol.jpg|Marker falling into the Locker of Losers. Markertitle.png|Marker's joining audition Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg marker mini.png Marker's_tattoo.jpeg|Marker's tattoo Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG Cake donut balloony pillow pen marker and tv.PNG marker icon.PNG MarkerDarker.png MarkerNEW.png Uncap Marker Remake.png|Marker Capless Marker's Body.png Marker Body New.png Screenshot_20170604-111847.jpg|Marker Falling Marker Rejoin Line.png Marker.png Marker wiki pose.png Orange Marker on fire.jpeg Purple Marker on fire.jpeg Marker TLC LOL.png Toss the dirt.png|Marker and Stapy playing toss the dirt. First appearance of Stapy.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png Markerpunishinglollipop.png|Marker licking lollipop while Stapy is smashing her. ﻿ Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Males Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food